Ai amour
by zairoon
Summary: Petit OS! Ryuichi est complètement dingue de notre chanteur de Bad Luck, j'ai nommé Shu-chan! Malheureusement, il y a toujours un prix à payer pour obtenir ce que l'on veut... Ames sensibles s'abstenir!


Auteur : Zai !

Titre : Euh…

Base : Gravitation !

Genre : Deathfic ! YoY… triste donc et Lemon Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Pas à moieuh ! . 

Spoiler : Hun ? Qu'est quoi ! o.O mdr

Pairing : J'vous laisse deviner !

Déclaration de l'auteur (moi donc ! XD) : Ohayou gozaimasu ! J'espère que z'allez tous bien ? Bon alors une nouvelle fic, sur gravitation cette fois…

C'était à la base pas prévu que je le fasse sur eux m'enfin c'est pas grave!' J'ai écrit ça (chose rare que j'écrive) dans ma chambre un soir parce que je m'ennuyait et donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira !' Bonne lecture et bientôt je n'espère ! )

_Ai…_

_(amour)_

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ainsi ? Tellement longtemps, que je ne sais même plus.

Depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai pu oublier ce visage d'ange. Cette jolie frimousse qui a fait chavirer mon cœur…

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Enfin « vu » , façon de parler !

En fait, ce soir-là, nous avons chanté ensemble. Devant des centaines de personnes, je te voyais sur la scène, angoissé comme lorsque l'on débute, regardant la salle dans les moindres recoins, tentant de chanter alors qu'une boule se forme dans la gorge… Oui, tu avais vraiment eu le trac ce soir-là ! Et moi, comme l'égocentrique que je suis, j'ai poussé la chansonnette, me frayant alors un passage jusqu'à la scène, sous tes yeux ébahis.

C'est alors que je t'ai adressé un immense sourire ! Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, trop obnubilé par le corps souple et le visage de gamin devant moi…

Mais nous avons fini par chanter tous les deux… ensemble. Et ce fut pour moi un moment magique ! J'étais dans mon élément, sur scène, dansant et chantant sur la musique, transmettant ma joie aux personnes qui nous écoutaient…à toi.

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il en était de même pour toi ! Sans compter que tu m'as aussi donnée de ta joie de vivre, juste en posant ton regard sur moi…

Et depuis… vois ce que je suis devenu ! Un amoureux transi, qui reste toujours le petit égocentrique de service pour tout le monde, mais qui souffre tellement en réalité…

Un homme qui en voulant l'impossible a tout laisser tomber… Ma musique, ma passion, ma vie… J'ai tiré un trait définitif sur tout ça !

Je suis vraiment stupide n'est-ce pas ? Tout laisser, « juste » parce que l'amour m'a rendu complètement con, et que plus rien à part toi ne m'intéresse et ne me donne envie de vivre…

Si j'avais un peu de bon sens, j'aurais essayé de t'oublier et puis je serais passé à autre chose… Seulement voilà, je sais qu'il n'y a pas d' « autre chose ». Je sais que je t'aime comme un fou, que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, que même si j'essayais vraiment, je n'arriverais pas à t'oublier.

Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai annoncé que je quittais le milieu de la musique, en quittant mon groupe… Tu n'avais pas compris pourquoi je faisais cela, d'ailleurs je doute que tu aies toujours compris. Tu m'as toujours vu comme ton idole, celui que tu vénérais plus que tout, qui était tout ce que tu désirais être… Un grand chanteur, faisant parti d'un grand groupe renommé, qui avait la gloire à lui seul, des fans partout dans le monde…

Mais, tu ne m'as jamais vu comme un homme. Tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi (après tout, l'égocentrique ne peut qu'être égoïste), que je voulais être aimé… Et pas par n'importe qui en plus ! Non… Je voulais que mon cœur t'appartienne, et que tu m'offres le tien en retour…

Enfin, de toute manière, mon cœur t'est déjà destiné… Il y a un fil qui nous relie, que je suis le seul à voir… Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, il reste invisible pour toi…

Je suis d'un pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en fiche de toute façon… Je me fiche de tout, sauf de toi.

_TOC TOC TOC…_

Voilà qu'on frappe à ma porte, ça doit sûrement être toi…

Je pousse la chaise -sur laquelle je suis assis- en arrière, avant de me diriger vers le salon que je traverse d'un pas lent. Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je reste un moment debout comme un imbécile, fixant ladite porte de mon habituel visage triste, avant de me coller mon masque de joyeux luron. Et j'ouvre alors cette satané porte, en clamant un grand « Ohayou ! »…

Je me retrouve alors devant toi, ton visage s'éclairent encore plus si possible lorsque tu m'entends crier… Tu réponds alors à mon salut, avant de sauter sur moi et de me faire un énorme câlin…

Moi, je soupire de contentement, mes bras enserrant ta taille trop fine pour un homme, claquant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Je te regarde alors, et nos deux yeux s'accrochent, jusqu'à ce que j'abaisse mon regard, trop déstabilisé par ces orbes bleus, et gêné de notre proximité…

Tandis que je fixe le sol, je t'entends qui rigole. Encore une fois, tu as gagné…

Ca se passe toujours comme ça de toute façon. On s'étreint pendant un instant, nos regards se croisent, je baisse les yeux, et tu ris…

Je pousse un nouveau soupir, soudain lassé de tout… Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir.

D'un pas lent, je me retourne et me dirige vers le salon. Derrière moi, je t'entends qui retire tes chaussures, mais ne m'en préoccupe pas plus.

Je continue ma marche, ne t'adressant pas une fois la parole, plongé dans mes sombres pensées. C'est le bruit de tes pas feutrés qui me sort de ma léthargie, et je te propose alors quelque chose à boire…

Je me sers aussi un verre de Gin, puis un autre, sous ton regard réprobateur.

_-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant d'alcool ! _me dis-tu alors.

C'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est pour oublier que je bois. C'est pour t'oublier toi, pour oublier que tu es en ce moment même chez moi, dans mon salon, et que j'ai envie de toi…

Oui, c'est pour oublier le feu ardent qui coule dans mes veines que je bois… Et comme toute chose que j'entreprends ces derniers temps, ça ne marche pas.

Enfin, tu me refroidis rapidement en me parlant de ton bonheur avec ton stupide écrivain…

Même si je me dis que je devrais être heureux pour toi, je n'y parviens pas. Je maudis Yuki d'avoir volé ton amour, et je me maudis moi d'être arrivé trop tard. D'être arrivé après qu'un autre n'occupe la place dans ton cœur…

_-Et toi, comment vont tes amours ?_

Voilà, tu viens de poser la question tant redoutée ! _« Mes amours vont bien ! »_ je grogne presque, tandis que je me sers un autre verre…

Je ne te vois pas, mais je sais que tu grimaces. Le temps que je vide mon verre, je sens ton regard sur moi, alors qu'un lourd silence s'est installé…

Je le regarde alors, et je me sers un nouveau verre… Je crois que je deviens dépendant à cette saloperie…

Alors que je porte le verre à ma bouche, je te vois te lever et m'arracher la boisson des mains. Je te lance alors un regard noir, tandis que tu poses mon verre sur la table basse.

Les effets de l'alcool me rendre vraiment bête, et je décide de m'emparer carrément de la bouteille de Gin.

Si je ne peux pas avoir ton amour, je peux au moins me saouler dans ma tentative d'oublier…

Mais non ! Comme le bon samaritain que tu es, tu m'empêches de prendre la bouteille, posant ta main chaude sur la mienne, t'asseyant sur moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres…

Je grogne une nouvelle fois, avant de te dire que si tu ne te pousses pas, je risque de faire une grosse connerie.

_-Ah ? Et ce serait quoi ?_ demandes-tu curieux.

J'allais d'ailleurs te dire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool, nos deux corps si proches l'un de l'autre, sont déjà trop pour moi…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je t'embrasse, soudant nos deux lèvres tandis que ma langue se fraye un passage -de force- à l'intérieur de ta bouche.

Toi, bien trop surpris, te laisses faire quelques secondes, avant de me repousser violemment, te redressant rapidement, encore sous le choc.

_-Pour… Pourquoi ?_ est le seul mot qui sort de ta bouche.

Moi, je suis momentanément devenu aphone, et n'arrive donc pas à te dire que je t'aime…

Mes doigts passent et repassent inlassablement sur mes lèvres brûlantes, alors que je te regarde un sourire aux lèvres. Grave erreur, je le constate, car la colère prend alors le dessus sur ton étonnement, et tu me jette à la figure un froid _« Je m'en vais… »_

Durant quelques secondes, je reste assis, avant de me lever et de partir rapidement en direction du couloir… J'en veux plus maintenant, et tu ne partiras pas avant que je ne l'ai eu…

Tandis que tu remets tes chaussures, je te plaque durement contre la porte close, manquant presque t'étouffer.

Je te retourne alors, collant un peu plus mon corps au tien, capturant ta bouche pour un baiser enflammé, et pour te faire taire…

Tu te débats comme tu peux pendant un moment, avant d'arrêter, ta langue venant bientôt jouer avec la mienne… Je suis aux anges, tu veux bien de moi, Amour !

Je desserre alors ma poigne sur tes bras, qui se posent des deux côtés de mon cou, afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Mes mains, elles, ne sont pas en reste, arrachant ta chemise, venant titiller tes tétons. Toi, tu continues à m'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle…

Je retire alors mon t-shirt, le jetant au loin, avant de rependre possession de tes lèvres. Je sens tes mains qui glissent le long de mon dos, venant caresser mes fesses à travers mon jean, où je commence sérieusement à me sentir serrer…

Je romps alors notre baiser, ma bouche descendant le long de ton cou, laissant un sillon de bave, tandis que mes mains dégrafent les boutons de ton jean.

Mes lèvres s'emparent bientôt d'un bouton de chair, le léchant, le suçant, avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre…

Je t'entends alors gémir mon nom, alors que tu fais descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer, tes mains passant et repassant sur mon sexe déjà dur…

Ce sont alors mes gémissements qui résonnent dans le couloir, mais pas pour longtemps.

En effet, je finis à mon tour par t'enlever ton jean ainsi que ton sous-vêtement. Je prends alors ton éveil entre mes mains, commençant de lent vas et viens. Mais tu me stoppes dans ma lancée en me souriant, et te mets à genoux devant moi…

Je perds complètement pied quand je sens ta bouche chaude s'emparait de mon sexe, ta langue s'enroulant autour de ma verge…

Mes mains enfuient dans ta chevelure rose, la tête penchée en arrière, je hurle mon plaisir, tandis que mon bassin se met inconsciemment en mouvement…

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je ne jouisse, et tu avales alors toute ma semence.

Je t'aide à te redresser, te remerciant par un baiser, goûtant ainsi mon propre sperme…

Je te soulève alors, bloquant ton corps frêle entre la porte et moi, tes jambes s'enroulant autour de ma taille tandis que je te pénètre sans plus de cérémonie.

Je sais que tu as mal –pour l'instant- mais commence déjà mes vas et viens en toi, sous tes cris qui deviennent rapidement des gémissements…

_-Motto… Hai… Plus fort… Motto kudasai…_ me supplies-tu.

Alors je pousse de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort, une nouvelle vague de plaisir déferlant dans tout mon corps, tandis que tu te caresses en soupirant mon prénom…

Je continue à accélérer le rythme, enchaînant de gros coups de reins, qui font bouger la porte, et qui me rendent de plus en plus fou…

Nos corps couverts de sueurs glissent rudement l'un sur l'autre, tes mains continuant à masser ton membre douloureux…

Tu as la tête posé sur mon épaule, et alors que j'explose en toi, tu me mords le cou jusqu'au sang… Moi, je crie ton prénom, donnant encore quelques coups de boutoirs pour la forme, en te disant que je t'aime…

C'est à ce moment que tu répands ta semence dans ta main et sur mon bas ventre, hurlant mon nom…

Nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre, tous deux souriant comme jamais… Nous venons de faire l'amour, et j'ai adoré.

Pendant que nous nous rhabillons, je t'observe, et mon visage se décompose à mesure que je vois ton air sérieux, sombre…

J'ai la gorge qui me brûle soudainement, et alors que je veux parler, une irrépressible envie de vomir s'empare de moi…

_-Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller…_

Ton ton est gêné, timide alors que tu me dis ça… Moi, je suis toujours incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, alors je me contente d'hocher la tête, une larme coulant silencieusement le long de ma joue.

Tu baisses les yeux et te mords la lèvre, culpabilisant, avant de me regarder à nouveau, un sourire triste sur ton visage…

Je te vois alors t'approcher de moi, puis je sens ta bouche qui vient capturer la larme que j'ai versée, avant se poser sur mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser…

_-Je… Je t'aime aussi… _me dis-tu alors que mon cœur rate un battement… Mais tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase…_Je t'aime, demo… je l'aime aussi…_

Et voilà ! Moi qui avais l'espace d'une seconde espéré que c'était possible, voilà que tout espoir est brisé… Car je sais que tu ne quitteras Yuki pour moi, et quand nos regards se croisent, je me contente d'hocher la tête, te signifiant ainsi que j'ai compris…

Tu me souris toujours tristement, me redis que tu m'aimes, et pars…

La porte se referme sur toi, et je me dirige vers le salon pour prendre ma bouteille de Gin… Je sors alors sur le balcon et te regarde marcher dans la ruelle de mon quartier, la tête basse…

Je savais que ça n'aurait jamais pu être possible… Pourtant ça ne m'a pas empêché d'espérer… pensais-je en vidant ma bouteille.

Enfin, j'ai ton amour, bien qu'il n'est pas entier…

Je te vois toujours en train de marcher, en direction d'un grand homme aux cheveux blonds…

_-Alors tu l'attendais…_ murmurais-je d'une voix bien trop rauque, mais yeux ne quittant pas cet homme charismatique.

Nos regards s'accrochent, il sait ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous mais n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir… Je hoche alors une fois encore la tête, comme pour lui transmettre un dernier message. Il me répond, ses yeux se posant alternativement sur Suuichi et moi, avant de se retourner vers sa voiture, tenant par la taille celui que j'aime…

Je sais qu'il a compris et qu'il prendra soin de lui…

Alors que j'entends la voiture démarrer, je brise la bouteille de Gin maintenant vide, avant de me saisir d'un morceau de verre…

Mes gestes sont convulsifs, je tremble, c'est difficile de se donner la mort…

J'entaille maladroitement l'intérieur de mes poignets, et contemple le liquide rouge –presque noir- qui coule sur mes bras…

Je m'allonge alors, regardant une dernière fois le ciel bleu où défilent quelques nuages, avant de fermer les yeux, mes bras se posant le long de mon corps, répandant mon sang sur le carrelage froid du balcon…

Depuis combien de temps mon sans est-il en train de couler ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je ne sens plus rien, je n'entends qu'un bruit de fond, comme une porte qu'on défoncerait...

Je sens alors deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes joues pâles, et essaie dans un effort surhumain d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant très bien qui est la personne en train de pleurer en ce moment même…

Mes paupières sont plus lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée, et lorsque j'arrive enfin à ouvrir mes yeux, ma vue se brouille…

Cependant je parviens à distinguer tes traits, alors que tu hurles de ne pas te laisser…

_-Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! Aishiteru ! Je t'aime tellement !_

Mais il est malheureusement trop tard, mon amour… J'ai déjà perdu trop de sang, je sais que je vais mourir, et toi aussi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tente d'articuler un « watashi mo » qui me prend les dernières forces qui me restent… Je ferme alors les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres… Adieu, amour.

_-RYUICHIIIIIIIIIII !_ hurles-tu alors que je sombre dans un sommeil éternel…

_Adieu…_

**OWARI**

Haaaaaaaaaaan ! uu j'y crois pas ! j'ai écrit une deathfic!v.v fond en larmes avec ce couple en plus ! ToT Bouuuuuuh j'ai tué mon chériiiiiiiiiii ! u.u 'Fin bon, j'espère que z'avez aimé ? chibi eyes alors une rview !

Zairoon !


End file.
